A Rainy Day
by Spunky Kitten
Summary: Post-reveal. Senior year of high school and Marinette and Adrien are happily dating. One day, Marinette forgets her umbrella and it starts to rain. Luckily, Adrien is there to save the day. It brings back memories of when they first fell in love.


**This just popped in my head and it was too cute not to share. I know it's short, but it really hits hard!**

 **Want the full affect? Listen to Can't Help Falling in Love with You by Haley Reinhart while reading this.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ugh," Marinette groaned, sticking her hand out. Droplets of water splashed onto her hand from the sky. Despite being Ladybug, a symbol of luck, her luck was like that of Chat Noir. First, the weatherman says it's going to be a bright, sunny day up to late evening. So, naturally, Marinette saw no need to bring her umbrella. So here she was, stuck under the awning of the school as the grey sky generated rain.

"This is some serious déjà vu, bugaboo," a voice behind her said. She didn't need to turn around to know it was her model boyfriend, Adrien Agreste. He was the only one allowed to call her bugaboo, after all.

She turned to face him anyway. "Now that you mention it," she said, her eyes trained on her blonde beau as he walked up next to her, black umbrella in his hand, "it kinda is."

"Well, there's only one thing left to do," Adrien stated with a chivalrous smile. He turned and held the umbrella out to his girlfriend, letting it cover her overhead. The smile remained as she blushed and returned the smile, grabbing the umbrella from his hands.

"When you say it like that, how can I resist?"

"You're still as beautiful as that day 2 years ago, if not more," he suddenly said.

The blunette's cheeks instantly turned red and a squeak exited her lips. She used the umbrella to hide her embarrassed face. "Y-you can't miss the ch-chance to f-flirt, can you?"

"I'm only stating a fact, buginette." He chuckled. Adrien's eyes moved up to the sky with a fond smile. "This is exactly how it happened, huh?" he inquired. "Minus the apology."

"Well, there is something else missing," Marinette commented.

Adrien raised his eyebrow in confusion. "What's that?"

With a little smirk and her eyes closed, the pigtailed girl pressed the button on the umbrella, making it close over her. Shock was the first thing that came across her boyfriend in that moment. But it quickly melted into amusement as he burst out laughing. He heard her giggle along with him from under the umbrella. She felt a swell of pride hearing her love laugh over something she did (intentionally, this time).

The blonde slowly lifted the umbrella enough to reveal his princess's face, adorned with a beautiful smile. She was still coming down from her fit of giggles. His peridot eyes gazed lovingly at her. And he could feel the equal amount of love those bluebell eyes gave him. "Oh yeah. There was that."

He leaned down, sticking his head beneath the umbrella, inching closer to his girlfriend. With all the love in his heart, he placed a tender kiss on her lips, which she happily responded to. The umbrella served as a veil to anyone who happened to pass by and look at them as the couple lost themselves in that passionate moment, hiding them away in their own little world. The two separated after what felt like an eternity to them, smiling like fools. Adrien lifted the umbrella back into its functional position and laid his hand over hers that was on the handle.

"I'll walk you home," he said, leaving no room for argument. He grew so accustomed to ditching his bodyguard to take her home that it was barely a problem now.

"Alright," Marinette responded, knowing her boyfriend's stubbornness by now.

Both having a firm grip on the umbrella, fingers touching, they descended the school steps. They stayed close under the object that started their mutual love, touching shoulder to shoulder. She was on such a lovestruck high, as they both were every single day, that they walked in a comfortable silence. People around them her probably gagging or gushing over what a cute couple. Marinette swears even they could visualize the hearts floating over his and her heads. But she paid them no heed, giving all her attention and affection to her boyfriend, which he so richly deserved.

"I love you, my lady."

"I love you too, kitty."

* * *

 **Well, was that adorable? I don't know how my brain came up with it, but I tell it thank you every day. If one day, I find fan art of an Adrienette kiss with the view blocked by an umbrella on a rainy day, I will be the happiest girl alive.**

 **And yes, I'm working of TMOAA (The Misadventures of Adrien Agreste). You can look forward to it since this was indeed a one-shot.**

 **REVIEWS ARE WELCOME AND APPRECIATED!**


End file.
